Remember me
by King Of Heart
Summary: Ana, une fille venue d'une autre planète, Christian Grey, un nom dont toutes les filles en parlent mais le seul problème est que elles l'ont jamais vu ni personnes. Après la rencontre inattendue avec Trevelyan Grey le cousin de Christian, Ana aura des moments inoubliables avec ce dernier mais les secrets de Trevelyan peuvent bouleverser la vie d'Ana en une fraction de seconde.


Quelques rayons de soleils pénètrent lentement dans la chambre à travers les rideaux verdâtres accrochés à ma droite. Debout face au miroir, je fixe mon reflet en cherchant à savoir quels sont les points commun entre moi et les êtres humains, pourtant j'ai 2 yeux, une bouche et un nez, et si on regarde plus profondément, la seule différence est que le fonctionnement de mon organisme n'est pas comme les autres. Autrement je me nourris des arbres, l'énergie de la nature et je ne mange ni de nourriture ni boire de l'eau. Mais j'ai su adapté le mode de fonctionnement des êtres humains depuis mes parents adoptifs m'ont retrouvé, allongée sur la route dans une flaque de sang il y a 20 ans de cela. Pour une extraterrestre de 400 ans comme moi, je suis plutôt satisfaite de mes progrès, même si l'adaptation n'était pas aussi simple qu'il parait. Depuis l'obtention de mon diplôme en art, je me suis déménagé à Seattle dans l'appartement de Kate et Ethan, les enfants de mes parents adoptifs. Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de travail à Seattle avec Kate dans le GREY HOLDING INC HOTEL en tant que serveuse dans un bar, en attendant de trouver un travail dans mon secteur d'art

"Ana, le petit déjeuner est prêt" s'écrie une voix féminine venant de la cuisine, celle de Kate.

"Oui j'arrive"

Maintenant que je suis prête, je recale une mèche derrière mon oreille

"Salut Kate" dis-je en bondissant sur le seuil de la cuisine.

"Nom de dieu » dit-elle, sa bouche à demi ouverte.

"Quoi?"

"Tu es juste… magnifique" crache-t-elle

"Oh ... Merci", je rougis, pas toujours d'habitude de recevoir les compliments.

"Cette robe te va si bien" dit-elle, une tasse de café à la main

Pourtant c'est juste une robe simple, noire et long jusqu'aux genoux. En plus j'ai mis une paire de talons que Kate m'avait offerte pour mes 18 ans, ce qui est un réel effort pour moi puisque d'habitude je me trimballe toujours en basket

"Cette tenue va faire tomber quelques spécimens aujourd'hui je sens" me taquine-t-elle, alors que je prends place sur une chaise en dégustant les pancakes que Kate avait préparé. Elle aussi est très bien vêtue aujourd'hui, une chemise bleue marine et un pantalon en flanelle noir.

"Quelles bombasses"

Ethan arrive dans la cuisine avec son pc à la main. Il est plus grand que moi et Kate, son jean mal déchiré lui donne un air de rock'n'roll.

"La ferme Ethan" fait Kate en levant les yeux au ciel

"Tu n'es pas censé d'être à l'école à cette heure ci ?" Elle jette un œil sur sa montre

"Je commence tard aujourd'hui"

Il prend sa tasse de café puis s'assoit à coté de moi

"Alors comment tu sens?" me demande-t-il en ignorant les remarques de Kate

"Nerveuse"

Mon premier jour au travail, cela revient à dire, contact avec les êtres humains. Les frissons parcourent au long de mon corps

"Détente toi. Kate va rester avec toi. Il faut juste éviter de balancer les objets par ta pensée"

Il y a un trait d'humour sur son visage, il ricane. Je fronce les sourcils

"Ana, je suis sérieux, essaye de te contrôler"

Je hoche la tète puis esquisse un sourire

"Bon, t'as finit Ana? Il faut qu'on parte si non on va être en retard" Kate est déjà à l'entrée de l'appartement avec la clef de voiture à la main

"C'est bon"

Je contourne la table de la cuisine en finissant les dernières gouttes de café

"Salut Ethan" dis-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue

"Bonne journée les filles" fait-il en tapant quelque chose sur son écran.

« Au faite, maman a appelé ce matin » dit-il alors que je suis dans la salle de bain pour faire une dernière retouche

« Elle a dit quoi ? » demande Kate

« Rien, juste qu'il faut prendre soin d'Ana » s'écrit-il dans la cuisine.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire

« Comme d'habitude »

« Alors tu es prête Ana ? » Kate est plus que parfaite, avec ses cheveux bouclés qui retombent sur le cote de son visage et un rouge à lèvre plus foncé que le mien.

« C'est bon » Je conclus en prenant mon sac.

Grey Holding Inc. Hôtel se situe à 3 kilomètre de la maison, situé en plein centre ville, il est le plus prestigieux mais aussi le plus connu aux Etats Unis. Kate me rejoint une fois qu'elle a garé sa voiture au le parking.

« Alors comment tu sens ? » me demande-t-elle en rangeant son ticket du parking dans son sac.

« Sincèrement, stressée » dis-je en souriant nerveusement.

«Respire Ana. Tiens prend-ca » Kate me passe un pass avec mon identité où une photo de moi est collée dessus. Oh la vache, j'ai l'air une prisonnière sortie de nulle part. Sur la photo, seul la couleur vert de mes yeux attirent mon attention, parlons pas de ma chevelure.

« Met le autour de ton cou »

« D'accord »

J'imite Kate en passant le pass autour de mon cou.

« On y va » Kate me prend par la main puis nous pénétrons dans l'hôtel.

« Wouah » c'est le premier mot qui sort de ma bouche. Je suis bouché bée devant le hall. Le décor est splendide, un grand lustre en cristal, suspendu au plafond illumine le hall, le sol est recouvert de marbre, sur le chaque coin de l'hôtel, les hommes d'affaires discutent autour d'une table argenté avec leurs MacBook sur leurs genoux.

« Impressionnant non ? »

Kate m'adresse avec un sourire. Je hoche la tète tout en contemplant les gens qui circulent dans l'entrée.

« Viens ! » dit-elle en dirigeant vers un endroit plus au fond de la grande pièce, je la suis timidement.

Nous arrivons à une sorte de mi restaurant, mi bar, mais le panneau en or plaqué au dessus m'indique : GREY INC. BAR

« Kate ! » s'écrie une femme tout en précipitant sur celle-ci. Elle porte une jupe rouge foncé, plus longue que la mienne, ses cheveux sont attachés en queue à cheval. Elle est magnifique

« Gail ! »

Elles font la bise

« Comment tu vas ? Tu es toute bronzée dit donc ! »

« Toi aussi, tu es ravissante. Je te présente Anastasia, ma petite sœur. Ana Gail» réclame-Kate en s'écartant.

« Anastasia. Ravie de te voir enfin »

Elle s'avance puis me serre fort dans ses bras, je m'étouffe.

« Enchantée, appelle moi Ana » réponds-je en grimaçant. Kate me fait un clin d'œil

« Tout simplement magnifique » elle me contemple de haut en bas. Je rougis

« Merci Gail »

« Aller viens, je te fais une petite visite »

« OK »

Gail m'attrape le bras puis m'entraine avec elle. Kate esquisse un sourire en secouant la tête.

« Fais attention à toi » murmure la voix de Kate dans ma tête.

« Alors ici, c'est ce qu'on appelle le salon VIP. Seuls les membres ELITE peuvent y accéder »

Une pièce techniquement très bien équipés et le décor est toujours aussi somptueux. En face il y au une grande vitre qui donne une vue surprenante sur la ville de Seattle. Un canapé en cuir est posé au centre de la pièce avec une table basse en cristal où une grande vase est posée dessus

A la sortie du salon VIP, Gail me présente le principal aspect qui attire les centaines de personnes chaque jour à l'hôtel

« Et voici le grand bar »

Nom de dieu, c'est quoi ce truc ? Une grande table à bar en forme de serpent, avec les spots accrochés au dessus. Derrière, les centaines de bouteilles se dressent sur l'étagère en cristal. La luminosité chaleureux de cette pièce me donne envie de me poser.

Gail m'a fait visiter tout les coins de ce grand bar, sur le chemin, j'ai appris beaucoup chose sur elle mais aussi sur le personnel, et un détail troublant sur le fondateur de cet hôtel.

« Vous savez qui a fondé cet hôtel ? » demandé-je en fixant les milliers d'étoiles à fluorescents collés au plafond

« Depuis des années, on entend parler d'un nom mais on l'a jamais vu » répond-elle en haussant ses épaules. Ses cheveux lissés plaqués sur le coté est juste très beaux à voir.

«On l'appelle Christian Grey, le plus beau, plus riche à Seattle mais on a jamais vu son visage»

Je hoche la tête en l'écoutant attentivement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ma curiosité remonte en surface. Kate m'a parlé de lui au moins 1000 fois. Elle le décrit comme un homme venu d'une autre planète puisque sa beauté est hors du commun. Le seul problème est qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu, ni personne d'ailleurs. C'est comme une sorte de légende

« Je ne sais pas. On ne l'a jamais su » répond-elle simplement.

Je me demande pourquoi « il » a fait ça !

« Voilà, maintenant que tu connais un peu près le locaux. Allez au boulot ! » S'exclame-elle en tapant sur ses mains.

Les heures passent et je me sens satisfaite de mon travail depuis ce matin, Gail et Kate m'ont beaucoup aidé notamment sur le contact avec le client, comme comment poser les questions, comment prendre la commande et surtout toujours restée souriante, ce qui n'est pas dans ma nature

« Ana. Je vais m'absenter pendant quelques minutes, je reviens tout de suite »

« Euh … OK »

Mon estomac tourne à 360°. _Non Kate reste avec moi_, supplie ma conscience. Elle sourit puis s'éclipse à la sortie du bar.

Gail me jette un regard puis un sourire depuis la caisse. J'entends une douce mélodie se résonne tout doucement dans la pièce. Oh un morceau de Chopin.

« Vous connaissez le titre de ce morceaux ? »

Je m'approche de Gail

« Ana, tu peux me tutoyez. C'est Prelude In E Minor » répond-elle

« Oui c'est vrai » murmuré-je, en me rappelant de mon enfance.

Soudainement le regard de Gail s'assombrit, je peux entendre le battement de son cœur qui accélère de façon irrégulière.

« Seigneur » dit-elle en fixant son regard derrière mon dos.

« Gail ? »

« A..na » ses lèvres trembles, sa vision désorienté

Je me tourne, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qui se passe derrière. Les gens sont trop nombreux pour que je distincte la personne que Gail regarde

« Ana, c'est…c'est Trevelyan … »

« Trevelyan ? »

« Trevelyan Grey »

« Le cousin de Christian Grey ? »

Oh l'homme parfait que Kate m'avait raconté. Décidément les Grey ont du succès auprès des femmes

« Oh » je me tourne encore une nouvelle fois.

« Regarde à ta gauche, l'homme en costume bleue foncé avec une cravate grise »

Mes yeux se rivent vers la gauche, puis s'arrête soudainement sur « l'homme » en question. J'ai juste eu un aperçu de son dos avant qu'il rentre dans la salle VIP

Gail prends ma main, le regard dans le vide

« Ana, appelle Kate »

« Elle est parti »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle avec les yeux grands ouverts

« Elle revient dans quelques minutes »

« Ana »

« Quoi ? »

« Maintenant c'est à toi de nous montrer tous ce que Kate t'a appris »

Je fronce les sourcils

« Oh seigneur non, hors de question. Je ne sais … »

Je grimace, non ne me fait pas ça, je ne suis pas prête pour accueillir un client Elite, surtout pas si c'est un GREY

« Ana » s'écrie-t-elle en me coupant la parole.

« D'accord » finis-je par céder

J'avance tout doucement vers le salon VIP tout en contrôlant mon pouls qui accélère comme celui de Madame Jones. Merde il me reste quelque pas … Je jette un regard à Madame Jones, elle me répond par un hochement de tête. Allez Ana, tu peux le faire c'est juste un client comme les autres.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, les voix murmurent dans ma tête, oh merde ce n'est pas le moment Ana ! Tout d'un coup j'aperçois une grande silhouette, posé devant l'immense fenêtre, les mains dans les poches, « il » contemple la ville

« Bonjours » dis-je timidement, mes lèvres tremblent

Il se retourne en relevant la tête. Nom de dieu. J'inspire brusquement

« Bonjours » dit-il sur une voix grave et posé

« Que dési… désirez vous prendre ? » lui demandé-je après quelques secondes de silence. L'atmosphère dans la pièce change tout d'un coup

Mes joues chauffent, mes mains tremblent

« Mademoiselle Kavanagh … »

Il fronce les sourcils

« Oh je suis Anastasia, Kate s'est absenté pendant quelques minutes »

Ses yeux d'un gris argenté me fixent de façon inexplicable, mes muscles de mon corps se crispent. Je n'ai jamais vu un humain aussi charmant.

« Très bien. Un cappuccino s'il vous plaît » dit-il, une main dans ses cheveux bruns foncés

Je sors le carnet de commande dans ma poche en tremblant puis le stylo. Merde ! Celui-ci m'échappe et tombe sous la table. Merde, merde, merde.

Je me baisse en grimaçant mais avant que je touche le stylo, une main chaude, douce et lisse effleure la mienne. Les frissons me parviennent jusqu'au cerveau. Il a ramassé en premier.

« Tenez »

Il me tend le stylo. Son expression est vraiment très compliquée à décrire.

« Merci » murmuré-je

« Il n'y a pas de quoi »

Il esquisse cette fois ci un demi-sourire. Je fonds

« J'arrive toute de suite. Oh ce sera tout ? »

Je me sens ridicule

« Oui Mademoiselle Steele »

Seigneur comment il connaît … Ton badge débile, murmure ma conscience

Je tourne les talons puis dirige vers la porte de sortie, ouf enfin je peux respirer normalement

« Alors ? »

« Un cappuccino » dis-je tout en avançant vers Gail, le regard dans le vide

« Ana ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui ça va » souris-je nerveusement

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Ana ! Calme-toi ! _

Le capuccino à la main, je prends le même chemin pour aller dans le salon VIP, mais cette fois ci, plus décontractée. J'ouvre tout doucement la porte

« D'accord, Taylor vient me chercher dans 1 heure »

Grey est au téléphone, sa voix autoritaire résonne dans la pièce

« OK au revoir » finit-il par raccrocher

« Monsieur » murmuré-je en avançant vers lui

« Oh ! Mettez-le sur la table »

Il parait très grand de loin. Quelques boucles de ses cheveux retombent sur son visage

J'applique en posant la tasse sur la petite table en bois. Oh une voix féminine commence à chanter dans les quatre coins du salon. « Royals » de Lorde.

« Ce sera tout monsieur ? » dis-je, les yeux rivés sur les siens

« Oui » répond-il sèchement, en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure. Oh la vache.

Alors que je m'apprête à tourner les talons pour sortir

« Mademoiselle Steele » m'appelle-t-il

Je me retourne vers lui, son visage s'illumine à la lumière du soleil.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Merci »

Je souris timidement en hochant la tête puis quitte la salle.

Après mon service auprès du mystérieux Grey, je me retrouve à plusieurs tables mais cette fois ci pour servir les gens qui sont logé dans l'hôtel. Kate revient enfin.

« Kate, où était-tu passé ? » la demandé-je en passant la feuille de commande à Madame Jones

« Désolé, j'étais au toilettes »

Elle grimace

« J'ai la chiasse Ana, si tu veux savoir » chuchote sa voix dans ma tête

Les deux coins de sa bouche se relèvent automatiquement. J'éclate de rire à mon tour.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? »

Madame Jones fronce les sourcils.

« Rien » dit Kate en secouant la tête

A ce moment précis, la porte du salon VIP grince. Les portes s'ouvrent sur Trevelyan Grey qui sorte de la pièce avec son MacBook à la main. Il marche vers nous en me regardant, mon dieu.

« Monsieur Grey » dit Kate

« Mademoiselle Kavanagh »

Ils se serrent la main

« Avez-vous confirmé votre venu à la fête du samedi ? »

« Oui monsieur »

« Très bien » finit-il puis ses yeux s'arrêtent sur les miens

« Ravie de vous rencontrer »

Sa voix est rauque mais sincère. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors un hochement de tête fait l'affaire.

Une minute plus tard

« Ana, tu as vu comment il t'a regardé ? »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Il te dévore carrément du regard »

Ah bon ?

« Arrête avec tes bêtise. Au faite tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

Je tente de passer sur un autre sujet

« Alors les filles, pause déjeuner ? » Madame Jones interrompt notre discussion. Merci beaucoup Gail

Le soir venu, Kate et moi, avons décidé d'aller à une exposition, sur les pièces d'art contemporaine

« Alors Ethan tu va avec nous ? » demande Kate

« Je vous laisse les filles. J'ai 2 dissertes à terminer » balance-t-il

« Ok. Je t'ai préparé une salade de pomme de terre et des spaghettis. Ils sont dans le frigo »

Kate prends son sac puis nous dirigeons vers la porte

«Bonne soirée » dit Ethan

« Soit sage »

« Oui maman » répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel

L'exposition se déroule dans le centre de ville, au musée d'art et les métiers. Kate achète le ticket alors je l'attends à l'entré du musée.

"C'est bon, j'ai les places, on y va"

"OK"

On s'avance tout doucement dans le musée. Les gens sont en sueur, oh la vache pas de chance les êtres humains transpirent quand il fait chaud, tandis que moi, j'ai la capacité de ne pas transpirer.

"C'était comment ce matin ?" me demande-Kate brusquement

"Comment ça ?" je fais comme-ci je n'ai pas compris la question.

"Arrête de faire ta maligne Ana, ce matin avec Trevelyan Grey"

Merde, pas ici, quand même !

"Bah c'était normale" dis-je en haussant les épaules

"Tu mens Ana"

"Bon il est vraiment beau" avoué-je en fermant les yeux

"Oui, je confirme"

"Et ce Christian Grey, personne l'a vu ?" je demande, curieuse

"Non, jamais, juste sa famille" conclut-elle

Nous pénétrons enfin dans le musée, un groupe de musique chante au milieu de la pièce, tandis que les tableaux se dressent autour contre les murs.

"Ana, vient il faut que je te montre un truc"

Je la suis de derrière. Elle marche vers un tableau au fond de la salle.

"Regarde" dit-elle en s'écartant.

Un tableau avec une planète qui se trouve dans l'orbite de la terre.

"C'est beau"

"Beau ? Magnifique tu veux dire"

"C'est de qui ?"

"Je ne connais pas l'auteur de cette pièce, c'est signé Unknown" Elle hausse une épaule.

L'autre coté du mur, un tableau avec un chevalier qui se promène dans le désert du Sahara

"Etrange comme peinture"

Je fais la remarque à Kate qui est fixé devant son téléphone portable.

"Kate"

"Quoi?"

"Arrête avec ton téléphone, on est au musée"

"Attend une seconde"

Je lève les yeux au ciel

J'avance tout doucement, puis un tableau tout particulièrement sombre attire mon regard. Une petite fille, nue qui s'allonge par terre en plein au milieu de la route. Je cligne les paupières plusieurs fois pour pouvoir déchiffrer le visage de celle-ci.

"Un artiste sans doute un peu bourré" dit une voix masculine. Je tourne vers ma droite, seigneur jésus, les mêmes paires d'yeux que j'avais vus plutôt ce matin, Trevelyan

"Quelle surprise mademoiselle Steele" dit-il en esquissant un demi-sourire, amusé

"Monsieur Grey"

Il est en chemise blanc sans cravate et un jean noir. Ses cheveux sont plus bouclés que ce matin.

"Apelle moi Trevelyan"

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là?" le demandé-je

"Comme vous, je suis ici pour l'exposition"

Là c'est vraiment un scoop, Trevelyan Grey s'intéresse aux arts

"Oui c'est vrai"

Kate nous rejoint avec les grands yeux ouverts, étonné, choquée, et surprise

"Bonsoir monsieur Grey"

"Appelez-moi Trevelyan" dit-il avec un sourire. Décidément il sait parler aux femmes.

"Je ne savais pas que vous êtes fan des œuvres d'art" fait-il, une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ana est diplômé en art" s'exclame Kate

Merde merci Kate, je lève les yeux au ciel

"Diplômé en art !" s'étonne-t-il en me regardant.

"Vous êtes plutôt l'art baroque ou l'art contemporain?" m'adresse-t-il alors que Kate se sent mise à l'écart.

"Excusez moi mais je dois aller aux toilettes" dit-Kate en me faisant un clin d'œil, Oh non, Kate !

Une fois Kate est parti, nous nous dévores du regard Oh mon dieu. Je ne comporte pas comme d'habitude, tous mes sens se perdent dans un brume de nuage quand je suis avec Trevelyan

"Alors ?" fait-il en haussant un sourcil

"Euh ... Baroque" réponds-je timidement

"Je vois ... Venez mademoiselle Steele"

"Oh, appelle-moi Ana"

Je n'ai même pas terminé ma phrase qu'il est déjà parti en direction de l'aile gauche. Les gens nous jettent un regard d'interrogatoire quand nous marchons l'un coté de l'autre.

Grey s'arrête brusquement devant un homme vêtu d'un simple costard, un agent de sécurité

"Votre passe s'il vous plait"

Trevelyan sort aussitôt le passe de sa poche puis le montre au garde

"Bienvenue monsieur Grey" fait-il avec un hochement de tète puis s'écarte, en nous laissant passé.

Nous avançons vers un grand couloir illuminé par les centaines de spots au plafond. Seul le bruit de claquement de mes talons résonne dans le couloir.

Trevelyan s'arrête soudainement devant un tableau qui se trouve au centre de la pièce, j'avance tout doucement tout en fronçant mes sourcils. Grey me fixe d'un air interrogateur, l'atmosphère de la pièce change brusquement. Mon cœur accélère.

« Ce tableau a été peintre par un inconnu il y a environ 400 ans. La petite fille qui est de dos avec un pendentif suspendu à sa main est censée d'être la muse de ce peintre » explique-t-il

« Les chercheurs et les scientifiques remuent ciel et terre pour retrouver ce pendentif »

« Mademoiselle Steele ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je suis perdue mentalement devant cet œuvre d'art. Je suis bouché bée, bizarrement je me sens triste

« Anastasia ! »

« Pourquoi suis-je aussi triste devant ce tableau ? » dis-je le regard dans le vide.

« Oh je voulais … juste vous montrer .. . » dit-il en me donnant un mouchoir

« Il existe vraiment, ce collier ? »

« Oui »

« Où peut-on le trouver ? »

« Quelque part en Grèce »

« Oh »

« Pourquoi Anastasia ? »

« Juste par curiosité »

« Je voudrai sortir maintenant » fais-je en le regardant

« OK. Anastasia »

Une fois dehors, je scrute un regard dans la foule, en espérant de retrouver ma sœur mais en vain.

« Vous cherchez votre sœur ? » me demande Trevelyan

« Oui, mais je ne la trouve pas. Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone non plus » dis-je

« Elle est surement rentré à la maison »

« Ana » s'écrie une voix familière

« Kate, je t'ai cherché partout »

« Désolé Ana, j'étais avec … Eliot … »

Elle fait la moue

« Mon frère » complète Trevelyan avec un sourire

« Ah ! » fais-je en regardant Kate. Celle-ci hausse ses épaules comme pour s'excuser

« Ana » s'écrie une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la foule

Je regarde la direction d'où venait la voix puis ma vision s'arrête sur un homme parfaitement vêtu avec les cheveux mi- longs, plaqués sur le côté. Eliot ! Il me fait un signe à la main puis esquisse aussitôt un sourire. Je le réponds en secouant à mon tour avec ma main gauche, on croirait deux enfants à l'école maternelle

« Monsieur Grey, si vous pouvez m'accorder quelques secondes avec Ana … »

« Oh. Bien sûr »

Kate me prends par la main puis m'entraine dans un coin plus loin.

« Ecoute Ana, j'aimerai tellement passer plus de temps avec toi mais je dois … »

« Partir avec Eliot » Je termine sa phrase

Elle sourit

« S'il te plaît » fait-elle la moue

« D'accord, mais fait attention à toi »

« Merci ma chérie. J'en suis sur que tu trouveras tôt ou tard un conducteur qui te ramènerai à la maison » Elle jette un coup d'œil à Trevelyan

« Arrête Kate ! »

« Bonne soirée Ana » dit-elle en posant un bisou sur ma joue

Kate tourne les talons puis dirige vers Eliot, le grand brun, me laissant toute seule dans un coin, mais Trevelyan ne tarde pas à venir à ma rescousse

« Je suppose que votre sœur rentre avec mon frère » dit-il sèchement mais amusé

« Oui »

« Comment allez-vous rentrer ? »

« Taxi ? »

Je hausse un sourcil

« Anastasia, prenez un verre avec moi ce soir avant de rentrer » me propose-t-il

Non Anastasia. Ta mère t'a toujours dit de jamais prendre un verre avec un inconnu au premier soir

« Anastasia ? »

Il penche sa tête de côté

« D'accord » finis-je par répondre aussitôt ma conscience me donne un coup de pied aux fesses._ C'est juste un verre Ana, rien d'autre, juste un verre_

« Très bien. Vous voulez encore visiter le musée ? »

« Non, j'en ai assez vu » mentis-je

« Parfait. Venez avec moi »

Nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs en silence. Trevelyan passe ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean oh il est vraiment beau à voir. A l'intérieur de la cabine une douce mélodie se résonne tout doucement, seigneur, encore un morceau de Chopin. Je ferme les yeux tout en savourant ce magnifique morceau.

« Fan de Chopin ? » demande Trevelyan en me scrutant au coin de son œil

« Grande fan »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui »

« Moi aussi »

« Oh vraiment ? »

Il esquisse un sourire

Les portes s'ouvrent sur un grand restaurant qui donne une magnifique vue sur Seattle le soir.

Le serveur habillé en tailleur noir nous accueille avec un grand sourire sur son visage puis nous dirige vers une table au fond du restaurant, à côté de la grande vitre transparente. Une fois installé, celui-ci nous remet 2 cartes sur la table puis s'en va.

« Alors Anastasia, que voulez vous manger ? » me demande-t-il avec son regard d'un gris argenté

« Vous êtes censés de m'offrir un verre monsieur Grey » dis-je, furieuse

Il sourit

« Anastasia, vu l'heure, j'en déduis que vous avez faim » répond-il tout simplement

« Pas faux » Oh la vache ma montre indique 20H30

« Alors choisissez un plat qui vous plaît »

Je jette un coup d'œil à la carte puis mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le poulet basque à la française

« Poulet basque à la française » dis-je en regardant timidement Trevelyan

« OK »

Trevelyan fait signe au serveur de venir à notre table. Celui-ci revient aussitôt avec un carnet de commande à la main

« Que désirez-vous prendre monsieur ? »

Il me sourit gentiment

« Un poulet basque et une bouteille de rosé s'il vous plaît » dit Trevelyan

Je fronce les sourcils, surprise par sa commande

« Ana, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Oh merde c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle Ana, les deux syllabes qui me fait sursauter mentalement.

« Un rosé ça me va »

« Alors ce sera tout. Merci »

Le serveur tourne les talons puis s'en va

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Non Anastasia, je n'ai pas faim »

Je pince ma lèvre inférieure.

« Anastasia » Il inspire brusquement

« Oui ? »

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes à Seattle ? »

Oui c'est vrai, Kate l'a dit surement de ma venue

« Depuis une semaine »

Il passe une main dans les cheveux, étonné par ma confession

« Vous n'avez pas encore visité la ville »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de visiter la ville »

« Je vois »

« Kate parle souvent sur vous »

Oh ! ca ne m'étonne pas venant de sa part.

« Elle parle aussi souvent sur vous »

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Juste qu'elle vous apprécie beaucoup »

Il me regard, étonné

« Mademoiselle Kavanagh est très intéressé par mon frère »

« Pardon ? »

L'heure de révélation, une nouvelle pour moi

« Vous ne savez pas ? »

« Je doutais mais pas … »

« Bref. Dite moi votre plus grand rêve Anastasia »

« C'est très indiscrète de votre part monsieur Grey »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Mon plus grand rêve ? Je ne sais pas et en tout cas je ne vais pas lui dire

« Rencontrer votre cousin, ce fameux Christian Grey » fais-je tout d'un coup, pour voir si tous ce que les filles disent sont vrais

« Oh ! Mon cousin !»

Il bascule sa tête de côté le regard étonné

« Si vous me permettez il faut que je mange » dis-je

« Mange mademoiselle Steele »

Um, le plat est vraiment bon, je n'en reviens pas, c'est la première fois que je finis un plat au restaurant en présence d'un être humain. Merci à mes parents qui m'ont appris comment manger et comment boire en présence des humains. Je peux désormais manger comme tout le monde mais l'alimentation ne me nourrit pas seuls l'énergie de la nature peut.

« Vous avez faim »

Je hoche la tête en le regardant

« Quoi ? »

« J'en veux un deuxième » dis-je avec un grand sourire

Ses yeux grands ouverts il ajoute

« Comme vous le désirez »

Trevelyan se garde devant mon immeuble, le silence s'installe dans la voiture, une part de moi refuse de descendre de sa voiture

« Anastasia ? »

« Oui ? »

« On est arrivé » dit-il en haussant un sourcil

« Oh ! On est arrivé » murmuré-je

« Vous ne voulez pas descendre ? » sourit-il

Il se moque de moi là ! Oui bouffonne dit ma conscience

« Merci pour ce soir monsieur Grey » dis-je en le regardant, ses yeux gris brulent les miens

« C'est moi, bonne soirée Anastasia »

J'ouvre la portière puis jette un dernier regard sur ce jeune GREY, je souris, un sourire nerveux puis referme la porte.

« Ana »

Ethan est toujours devant son PC, nom de dieu je rêve ou il joue à un jeu

« Ethan tu es censé de bosser imbécile » dis-je en marchant vers la cuisine

« J'ai terminé »

« Montre les moi »

« Ana »

« Ton cœur bat comme tu venais de faire un marathon. Maintenant soit tu travail, soit je balance ton ordinateur par la fenêtre » fais-je sur un ton sec

Il me jette un regard noir, furieux

« Je te donne 10 secondes »

« Plus chiante que toi tu meurs »

« Maintenant au boulot »

Merde il est 22h et Kate n'est toujours pas rentré, alors je décide de prendre le téléphone puis compose son numéro

« Ana » s'écrie-t-elle après 5 secondes

« Où es-tu ? »

J'entends la musique en arrière plan

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

Seigneur

« Où es-tu » s'écrie-je à mon tour, en accentuant les syllabes

Ethan étouffe un souffle

« Je suis en boîte »

« Quoi ? »

« Je rentre bientôt. Salut Ana »

Elle raccroche

« Kate, Kate »

Je force sur ma voix, mais en vain.

Ce soir là, dans ma chambre, je fais des cents pas tout en remémorant ma mémoire sur mon passé, mais j'ai eu droit que quelques flash. Alors je décide de ressortir mon journal. Assis sur mon lit je feuillète quelques pages et là je tombe sur une photo. Une petite fille de dos nu avec un collier suspendu à sa main, les larmes coulent sur mon visage, la fille s'appelle Anastasia Steele


End file.
